twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TEHGJPTDDDO/A Message to Tracy Van Slyke and the TWRC Wiki.
"Thomas the Tank Engine had to shut the hell up to save children anywhere." This is going to be a long week... ~ The Maron Stationmaster ("I read blogs so you don't have to!") Either way, the accusations made in this blog, written by a Tracy Van Slyke, are far fetched and make you ask yourself how desperate the press really is to get cheese to chew on. A few days ago, it was announced that Martin Sherman was forced by HiTler Entertainment to leave the crew of Thomas and Friends, which would obviously cause people in the press to spring to action. Knowing the press, they change words and phrases so that their gossip magazines can squeal in joy. Words of racism have been raised in the past about this television show, as most other ones do as well, and I can slightly see where they're going, but come on: ITS THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE!!!! However, this accusation goes far beyond that, stating that the show causes and influences things such as crime, drugs, and anti-enviromentalism. Really? That's all you got? But let's continue to listen to Dick Tracy. (That saying has two meanings, like most of the lyrics to American Pie, and, according to her, TTTE as well.) Okay, lets start reading. "There are many terrible children's programs through which parents must suffer during their child's young life. For every Sesame Street, there is an annoying Caillou or an acid-trippy Yo Gabba Gabba. But Thomas and Friends is – or was – the one show with enough subversive messages to make me turn it off for good." I knew this was coming. Everybody says that to everything. Seriously, I could ask for a Big Mac on the phone at my local McDonald's and an employee would come out and say "that's racist!" But I'll be fair and continue to listen to Dr. Slyke. "My son, now three-and-a-half years old, thankfully never went through a manic train fascination like so many other children. But once in a while, he'd get a bug in his brain to watch Thomas, and every time I sat and watched with him, I winced and groaned almost as much as Percy." "Thankfully never went through a maniac train fasination," so why are you even familiar with it? Usually, if your three year old kid is not premitted to watch Thomas, you go to watch Bob the Builder, Sesame Street, or something else three year olds watch, and if you don't like Thomas, how do you know who Percy is? "I winced and groaned..." not even trying to pay attention to the show. I can already tell that she's lying, as well as not watching the source material. Great. Just great. another one of those soccer-mom critics. Okay, lets continue. In this poorly written essay on Thomas the Tank Engine, basing all her accusations off of "Tickled Pink," which only exists for production and marketing purposes. If you should judge a show and make accusations, should you have watched more than one episode, and maybe one from Season 17, or Season 1. I think you'd find more educational material in the scary "Duncan Gets Spooked" than in "Tickled Pink." At least she didn't atch "Wonky Whistle"... now lets continue. "Once James gets back on the rails and picks up Granddaughter Hatt and her friends, all seemingly ends well because the girls love pink." Shut up! Have you ever heard the statement "blue is the new pink?" This is extremely picky, and if I didn't want to make a point, I wouldn't continue reading this garbage, but alas, I shall. To be honest, red could be considered a girly color, as could any color, as any sane person would understand, but this person doesn't. She picks the picks, and that is how she goes, so how would James be offensive in any way. If you're going to make anything offensive, at least back it up with some proven material, and don't brew conspiracy theorys when you shoot paintballs at your neighbors. I know even most girls would be embarressed to wear pink in public. I haven't seen anybody at my school wear pink for a whole months time, and thats saying something, as, according to Tracy Van Slyke, says that pink is "life" to girls as some say "skateboarding is to boys," which is not true at all as well, unless your TRAINSARECOOL2 or something. "Thomas and those friends are trains that toil away endlessly on the Isle of Sodor – which seems to be forever caught in British colonial times – and, on its surface, the show seems to impart good moral lessons about hard work and friendship. But if you look through the steam rising up from the coal-powered train stacks, you realize that the pretty puffs of smoke are concealing some pretty twisted, anachronistic messages." Shut up! Do you know anything about engines? The Rev. W. Awdry is probably rolling in his grave right now, as you know nothing about simple engineering! Did you miss that day in Industrial Engineering class, Tracy, as if you didn't, you would know that diesels run on oil and steam locomotives run on coal! Thus, that explains the smoke portion. Now do you see what I was talking about earlier?!? Also, how is being colonial bad? at least you have order, which is definently better than what you think TTTE has! These are the people that made all the ruckus with "Hotel California" ''and that's not the worst part! Just read the following. "For one, these trains perform tasks dictated by their imperious, little white boss, Sir Topham Hatt (also known as The Fat Controller), whose attire of a top hat, tuxedo and big round belly is just a little too obvious. Basically, he's the Monopoly dictator of their funky little island. Hatt orders the trains to do everything from hauling freight to carrying passengers to running whatever random errand he wants done, whenever he wants it done – regardless of their pre-existing schedules." Do you have a job either, Tracy?!? If you did, you would not call your boss a dictator, you would call him sir or boss, as that is formal and passable under any well-intelected man's lead. Also, Tracy, for someone who claims to be saving "children everywhere" sure likes to make fun of them. It seems that you don't have the slightest idea about how they interact, believe, or imaginate. Also, is it obvious engines have shifts?!? When a engine is told to do a special-special (which I have to admit is a little outdone,) a replacement engine is told to do HIS WORK, much like a substitute replaces a regular. LISTEN TO THE WHO'S GREATEST HITS! SUBSTITUTE IS TRACK NUMBER 4!!! Also, what do you have against Monopoly? Oh yeah, you don't have an education... If you didn't read the article, I recommend not, as most of it claims that TTTE is a sextist show because James is painted pink in one episode. ONE EPISODE! That's even longer than when Rheneas got painted yellow, which i find an even larger concern. Colors are colors and if you connect the dots wrong, then fine. Don't watch the show, but you don't need to screach to the world like a banshee for the whole world to hear. Maybe its a glass half full, not a glass half empty. Bob_Helpful, a user who is very well informed and intellegent in many more ways than one, has stated that the Guardian had indeed jumped the shark. This is starting to seem like a Happy Days episode, starring Ron Howard as "Thomas" and Henry Winkler as "Sir Ay Topham Hatt V." Now onto ''Tracy herself. Lets look at her userpage........ this now makes sense! "Tracy Van Slyke is a fellow at the The Opportunity Agenda, where she researches and writes about the intersection of social justice and pop culture. " So I guess she has a pointy stick. So what? What does that prove? "Social Justice and Pop Culture" both apply to Thomas, as it is connected to both. Sure, in a different way than Tracy states but at least she's close. It seems that Tracy digs holes trying to find tabloids to write about, and she has just become yet another brick in the wall, as all David Gilmour and Roger Waters fans would say. If she doesn't have anything to write about, she loses her job, and thus, this crap arrises. And if you want to talk about social injustice, can you at least talk about it when it applies? There are thousands of people being tortured all around the world and you choose to do a story on Thomas the Tank Engine, and an episode that came out four years ago in addition. "Disgraceful!" said Gordon, "Discusting!" said James, "Despicable!" finished Henry. Also, I recommend to look at Tracy's Twitter page, as she hasn't been able to forgive anybody about her statements earlier this week. You will she is following some extremely discusting people. Tracy, if you are reading this post, many of these statements are meant as jokes and are not meant to be taken to the heart, but please put these facts into your brain as you reconsider your post a week and a day ago. After reading this post, please give the show a second chance. As a final argument, I will say female characters are now represented in now high numbers and there are numerous nice diesels, even since Season 2! What else do you want? Tha Maron Stationmaster, over and out. Oh, almost forgot! Last weekend I was on vacation and not able to write a results post, but this Friday there will be a special edition! Be sure not to miss it! TEHGJPTDDDO (talk) 23:16, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts